Super Rio: Spec Ops
by DeltaLatios64
Summary: After being hospitalized due to injuries sustained in Rio, Lin is deployed back in Rio and confronts the person that damaged him long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

"Hey...there.." a voice called out.

"Where am I?" A Hybrid of Spix and Scarlet said laying on a hospital bed.

The voice said to him "You are Lin Spix-Scarlet Hybrid, you are in the NRC advance hospital. You are a 1st private tasked to Rio to capture Nigel. He got away unfortunately and you had sustained life-threatening injuries.

"Who are you?" The Hybrid said to the voice

The voice responded "Hakim"

*Nineteen hours later*

Lin gets up out of the bed and looks at the his wings. They are robotic and are connected to the computer in his brain. Lin gets up and gets his armor, his armor is a blue and white armor vest and a tan t-shirt beneath. Lin puts it on and goes outside. Outside, he was amazed by what he sees, he realized that he is back at his base in Egypt where the NRC was founded. Lin looked around, a squadron of VTOL transport where resting on the airfield and an ASP walker tank stomps by him. A VTOL mothership lands on the large airfield and General Hakim steps off with his two guard escort. Lin walked towards him

Lin saluted to the General.

"Sir" Lin said.

"Lin, I'm glad to meet you. You look different, must the new DNI in you" Hakim said.

"DNI? Sir." Lin said with confusion.

"a DNI is a cybernetic system implanted into your mind, with this you are a walking databank and computer hacker, along with other ways you can fight the enemy." Hakim explained.

Hakim then introduced Lin to his squad that he will be part of. The squad leader is an eagle named Apollo, his second in command is a Spix named Farid and his personality is a cheerful bird. The third one is a Scarlet named Andrio, and the fourth and last squadmate is not a bird but a specialist robot named Reaper. All of the birds where NRC armor and berets on them. Lin goes and introduced himself to the group.

The squad was actually pretty nice at Lin. As the squad talks to each other in a room, Hakim walks in with instructions.

"Alright men, you are being deployed into Rio, you are meeting Battlion 7 there. The WA is there fighting them and we need to support the Battion 7 of the CDP. Our old enemy Nigel is back and is supporting the WA against the CDP. Go in collect the intel and take Nigel out." Hakim

"Wheels up at 2100" Hakim said and walked out.

*9:00pm Egyptian time*

A VTOL transport is prepping for take off and the team climbs on board as the VTOL takes off and heads for Rio. On board, Lin decided to nap until they reach Rio. He looks outside and drifts into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Haunting Past

**Haunting Past**

Lin slowly wakes up to his friend Farid waking him. Lin Ike's outside the window and saw the Rio coast. He looked back at his squad mates, they were all preparing their weapons. The pilot radios in saying that the squad is almost there. A loud explosion rocked the VTOL. Lin looked outside and saw a VTOL on fire crashing to the ground.

"Direct Energy Air Defense incoming!" Said the pilot.

Lin saw the DEAD system as they fire bright energy lasers at the VTOLs. The VTOL struggles to avoid the lasers but the one clips the left wing of the VTOL and it crashed into the jungle ground.

Lin wakes up laying against a tree and saw the VTOL crashed and burning. His squad mates survived but the pilots are dead. Lin looked around a APC rolled up and CDP soldiers came out.

"Are you alright" said a CDP soldier as he helps Lin up.

Lin answered "Yeah I'm fine. Rough landing"

"Let's get you back to our base" the CDP soldier said as the squad enters the APC and drove to their base.

"Fill in the blanks for me" Apollo said, and the CDP soldier responded "The WA had invaded South America and the CDP are struggling to fight them back. They had lockdown the area of stretching from the Amazon to Rio."

The APC stopped in front of a metal bunker and the group got off and went inside. Lin, however walked into a space behind a few trees and look at the city of Rio, he look up at see the Christ the Redeemer statue. A snap of a twig sent Lin to grab his Man-of-war assault rifle and aimed it behind him to see Jewel standing there.

"Hello Jewel, you scared the living heck out of me" Lin said annoyed.

"Hello Lin, you looked different since Blu and I last fought you" said Jewel.

Lin answer "The NRC gave me cybernetics and improved my wings"

Jewel asked about his wings and Lin sigh and began to tell what happened a few years ago. The memory that haunts Lin to this day.

*Flashback..2 years ago*

 _"Everyone get ready," said a Specialist as five soldiers including Lin approached a compound with KN-44 rifles and enter the compound. (This is when Lin had his real wings)_

 _*two hours later*_

 _Lin wakes up tied to the chair with Nigel the cockatoo standing in front of him._

 _"Wake up Sleepyhead, you are about to witness the most agonizing pain, the same pain you cause me that costs me my career" Nigel said with insanity. Nigel aims a shotgun at his left wing._

 _"What did I do to you" Lin yelled out._

 _"Everything" Nigel whispered and fired into Lin's left wing blowing it completely off causing Lin to scream in agonizing pain. Nigel goes at shoots his other wing and obliterate it to bits. Lin had both of his wings ripped off but Nigel wasn't done yet. He took the shotgun and repeated shot Lin in the chest over and over again. Lin began to lose consciousness and pass out a pool of blood formed around the chair. Nigel got away and left Lin bleeding._

 _NRC reinforcement arrived and found Lin and shipped him to the hospital, Lin had a 2% chance of surviving and he was in the hospital for the next 13 months not knowing that Nigel had brainwashed him to kill Blu. The years went on and Lin was replaced with robot parts, after fighting Blu the effects of Nigel's control went away and Lin was in the hospital again to have the new cybernetic technology._

 _*_ Flashback end*

Lin stood up and walked back to his bunker leaving Jewel completely shocked of Lin's past. Jewel worry if Lin could even be able to confront his past.


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle

Morning

The team heads out towards the battlefield where the battle of the CDP and the WA fight for the control of South America

"Okay guys we need to assist the CDP in the defense of Rio, the city is our prime base of operation." Apollo ordered. The squad nodded and their transport arrives at the seen. Thousands of civilian animals flee from the crossfire. Lin jump out the vehicle and see the devastation of the war: trees are toppled over, craters were from by the bombs, and thousands of bodies littered the field including local civialians. Lin looked in horror, for the first time in years he had seen Hell itself. Farid came and assured him it's okay.

The squad meet up with the CDP survivors as they man their posts as more WA forces closes in on the outpost. Lin looked around and see the engineers repairing the D.E.A.D system. In the skies above, WA lightning fighters firing on NRC and CDP VTOLs as they try to evacuate wounded troops. The CDP command request if the Spec-Ops squad to assist in escorting the VTOLs to the Titan Carriers in the Rio bay. Apollo accepted the request and order Lin and Farid to go while he, Andrio, and Reaper stayed behind to assist defending the outpost. AI controlled NRC lightning fighters landed at a makeshift airstrip nearby as Lin and Farid climbed in two of them.

After taking off they flew to the VTOL convoy escaping the battle as WA lightning fighters attack the defenseless transports. Farid and Lin flew to intercept the fighters and defend the transports. Lin managed to take out 3 fighters but one fighter was tailing him as Lin struggle to dodge it. "Farid need some support here"

"Copy that Lin" Farid answered and head to take out the tailing fighter. Lin thanked him and proceed to escort the VTOLs as they escaped to friendly airspace. Command informed the two pilots that the DEAD systems have been repaired and that the skies are clear and Lin and Farid are tasked to do strafing runs with other squadrons. The fighters head towards the battlefield and spotted hundreds of WA troops and ASP tanks. Lin quickly engaged the ASPs and destroyed the enemy armor. WA forces became outnumbered and retreated into the jungles as CDP forces engaged as many runners as they can.

After the battle the CDP and NRC had regain territory that was once lost and retained a steady foothold in the war, the squad heads back the safehouse bunker to await further instructions. Inside the bunker, it had holograms, computers and 4 rooms underground and on ground level there's the deployment room and simulation computers. Apollo greatly said "Alright boys let hit the sack, we have a long day tomorrow, today we managed to break the 3 week long stalemate and regain a foothold in this war. Command is very proud. Lin got in to his bed in his room and stared at the ceiling for awhile thinking about his past and how much has he changed before falling asleep despite the time in Rio is only 8:45 p.m.


	4. Author's note

Guys this is a note. Guys, I really need you to leave a review. I want to see if you would like the story so I can make more pleases


	5. Chapter 4: At What Cost

At What Cost

Lin and the Spec Ops team had set out to rescue a VIP carrying an important information about the WA. Lin is sitting in the back of the APC until Andrio went beside him and asked "You have any friends here?"

"Yes I do" Lin responded when then Farid asked a very crazy question.

"Is your friends the family that are trying to separating the kids from their lovers" Farid asked, Everyone was in shock about Farid knowing about Blu and Jewel's mishap with Alex. (Read Chaper 3 of Nightfly's Super Rio: Hope to die to understand). Farid looked at them confused. "What?"

"How could you possibly know that?" Lin asked shocked, Farid responded by carrying out and microscopic fly and explain that he was testing the fly and captured Blu and Jewel's conversation with Alex. Lin then sigh in relief and puts on a green lens on his headset and activate it causing it to cover his left eye.

"I mean why didn't they use cloning to save their species" Farid joked. This cause Reaper to respond "I don't think these birds are capable of using cloning yet, Farid"

Apollo then walked in with orders to rescue the VIP. He then calls out the order "Alright men, we are to secure the VIP and get the VIP out of there. We will go undercover until we find the VIP. Got that"

"Sir yes Sir" Everyone responded

The APC parked in a very populated part of the jungle with many civilian macaws. The team got out armed with only a pistol and walked to their objective building trying to be as casual to not attract any attention. When they reach the tree they went up to the 7th floor hollow which was blinked off by a piece of wood. The wood was then moved and out came a female Golden Macaw. The squad look at her amazed, she was one of the most beautiful macaws they've seen, the female had a gold shad of yellow on her wings, a perfect waist, she had light yellow marks around her eyes that reach down to her upper chest and a feather crest like Jewel's. She asked "May I help you?"

"Are you the VIP?" Apollo asked and she responded with a yes and walks with the team out.

"my name is Apollo and this is my comrades: Lin, Farid, Apollo and that robot is Reaper" Apollo said as he introduce his squad. The Golden Macaw responded politely "Hello I'm Pearl, it's great to meet you"

Everyone is getting ready to leave until Reaper spotted two WA armored cars approaching the tree. Pearl gave Farid a detonator and the team rushed down while trying to fighting the WA forces with their MR6 pistols with Lin uses his M1911MKII (Basically an M1911 with a robust and futuristic design that fires a more deadly 4.5 mm cartridge.). Farid and Pearl slide down after setting the explosives in the abandon tree. They began to flee but Farid then stop and yelled "Red, something's wrong there's no signal"

"What" Lin asked. Farid show him the flashing detonator "I'm going back" Lin volunteered to go with Farid to rearm the explosive and ran off with Farid.

Back at the hollow, Farid and Lin rearm the explosives but then Farid realized that the detonator won't work unless it close to the explosives. Farid then explained to him until a WA soldier shot Farid in the shoulder hitting an artery Farid falls back then shooting the WA dead. Lin goes up to him trying to help him. Farid then said to him "Lin, you need to go now"

"I'm not leaving you" Lin said but Farid then said something that shocks him. "Lin, it's times up for me, just go"

Lin then hesitantly runs out leaving Farid as he smiles and grabs a pistol as WA soldiers barged in and began to shoot Farid many time cause Farid to fall back down bloodied. WA soldiers surrounded him thinking that he's dead but then Farid squeezes the detonator and the entire hollow explodes causing a chain reaction. Lin look back in sadness as a smoke cloud rises.

He walked back to APC. Apollo asked "Where's Farid?"

"He didn't make it" Lin sadly respond and said climbed in the APC with the others and the APC returns to base.

When the APC arrived Lin went to his room and laid down on his bed and sigh. He is in deep sadness over Farid's death. Lin slowly falls asleep after watching a bit of TV still in sadness.


	6. Chapter 5: In Darkness

In Darkness.

After Farid's death, the team had moved on to assist the CDP push the WA back to the Amazon. The team was sent to investigate an old abandoned building in the jungle.

Lin went in first to see a large lab and skeletal remains of what seems to be test subjects. The team looked in horror. Even the subjects in the bio containers are rotting away. Andrio vomited on sight, they then look into the logbook sitting on the tables. They were shocked by what they see. All the test subjects ranged between Scarlet males, Spix female, and an unknown DNA. Lin asked "Why are the WA choosing these specific subjects"

"I don't know but it doesn't look good" Apollo said. Reaper scans around the base and then multiple growling noises were heard.

"What the heck?" Andrio said. A dead Macaw sprung to life and grabs Andio by the leg but Andrio shoots it with his Kuda SMG. Lin look to a dark hallway and shockingly said "Holy shit"

Lin points toward the hallway as multiple glowing eyes and deep moans from the hungry dead were seen and heard. The entire team raised their weapons and open fire on the undead creatures and ran through the horde. After the undead were slaughtered the team heads to very large underground room and at the middle is a very large bio container and in it shows a dragon and his arms and wings are replaced with metallic armor. Yellow glowing lines ran down its face. It's main color seems be a light green color. Lin alone went closer to interface but saw a console near by.

Lin goes to read who the subject was:

Species: Latios

Type: Shiny

Origin: Created by WA scientist

Other form: Scarlet Spix Macaw

Name: Lin Delta

After reading the subject look up and approach the glass and tries to break it and the glass begins to crack. Lin quickly interface with the console and quickly leave when the bio container shatters and a large pool of water pours and floods the room. The chemicals caught fire and the entire building was fire and exploded with fiery material rained down on the team.

Lin was breathing hard and heard a mysterious voice "I…AM….CORVUS"

Andrio approach Lin and asked him "What did you see?"

Lin then said "What I truly was" The team heads back. Lin keeps on hearing the voice in his head but the nightmare has just begun. Glowing yellow lines then appears from his eyes and went down his face like tears going his cheeks. And his eyes turning black with white pupils. Lin creepily stared at the camera shot and cuts to black.


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Tempest

Operation Tempest

After many weeks in the safe house Lin starts to see himself change. His wings became claws, stiff wings appeared on his back and his talons disappeared but Lin somehow managed to however and can move around fine. Lin looked and in conflicting thoughts as he looked in the mirror. Even his face had changed, Lin had a dragon like face like the specimen clone he saw in the abandoned lab. His beak had been replaced with a small mouth near the bottom of his face. Andrio walked in looking at him like Lin is still the same person. He put a wing on Lin's back.

"You may change into a different creature but you are still the same person I fought along side with" The Russian scarlet said. Lin turn around and nodded. Andrio found out about the changes when they got back from the abandoned lab and talked to the nurse and even looking for scientists. Andrio still sees Lin as the kind soul Lin always was. He then said "Command wants us to participate in an operation. He wants all available men from CDP foot soldier to NRC special forces to take part, this is where we shall push the WA out of the city of Rio de janeiro and into the Amazon jungle."

Lin smiled and nodded and followed him to the briefing room and there waited Apollo and Reaper standing with a large holoboard showing the 3D holographic map of the entire continent of South America. Lin walked in and did his salute to his squad leader. Then General Hakim appeared on the holoboard and discuss the mission in detail.

"Ok men the WA had entrench themselves in the cliffside jungle above the city we have sent in more NRC reinforcements and a capital class battle cruiser. This cruiser is our greatest result of achievement this is a battleship that is a space vessel to pursuit our enemies in space and support our men in many battles." The general military Macaw said then Andrio spoke out "Why do we need a starship to push the WA back? It sounds overpowered."

Hakim smiled and said "Don't worry this starship is need due to reports that the enemy have starships of their own but we are need one more ship. There were five reports of enemy Dreadnought class Star cruiser. We are granted help from a coalition known as the Eon Dragon. They have sent a behemoth star cruiser. 'Liberator' they called it"

The general gave the squad specific orders to join the battalion to attack several points. They then proceeded to the armory to suit up. Lin grabbed an ICR-1 with grip, long barrel and recon sight. The weapon glowed with blue line and orange and white paint on the weapon. Lin then picked out his trusty RK5 burst pistol and slide it down its holster. The team then board their APC then Apollo went out with Pearl the Golden Macaw. He said to his squad "Ok men Pearl is going to be part of our squad and she will be treated like us, agree"

"Yes sir" the squad yelled and everyone went on board. Andrio slid close to Lin's ear and whispered "I don't trust Lt. Apollo, I feel a bad aura around him, he's up to something"

"I feel it too" Lin said and the ride was an awkward silent one. Hours later, the APC arrive as what seem like millions of CDP rushing towards the location of many smoke clouds that almost blocked out the horizon. The squad gets off and CDP informs them that the WA are locked down tight and that they also have ASP walkers. The team advances to the front and immediately open fire on the enemies hiding behind covers. Andrio suppresses the enemy with his Dingo LMG and the team fought in formation and secures a small bit of the area. Then a deep humming sound fills the area. The team looks up and see a massive star cruiser above and then the cruiser unleashes a deadly rain of firepower. The entire battalion rushes for cover Lin lost track of his squad and just scrambled for cover.

Later Lin emerged and to large dust and screams of dying birds were heard. He looked at the sky to see fighters dogfighting with the ship. Lin then found Pearl, Andrio, and Reaper. Apollo radioed them that an EMP is on route to take out the ship. Lin, Pearl, Andrio, and Reaper with the surviving CDP soldiers defended the area to with ease as WA soldiers aimlessly approached them. The EMP soon came and detonated causing the ship to suddenly explode due to overheating the reactor. The shockwave blew everyone off their feet and everything cuts to black.

Lin suddenly woke in a trench and he can feel heat and see flames everywhere. The sky is completely covered in smoke. Sounds of aircraft that were caught in the EMP plummeting to the ground and setting off bright and loud explosions. Lin crawls to Andrio who was not hurt much in the explosion, Andrio sees Lin and help Lin up to a waiting Apollo who was running to help them.

"Are there any survivors?" Apollo asked. Andrio responded with a no. Apollo goes to the two soldiers secretly pulling out a large revolver.

"Well there's one loose end to take out" He said before brutally shooting Lin in the belly sending Lin to the ground. Andrio screams and turns to shoot Apollo in rage before getting shot in the face by Apollo. Lin loses consciousness with many emotions going through his head trying to comprehend the betrayal committed by his own squad leader.

 **Like the story? Leave a review, and like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sole Survivor

Lin felt pain all over him and he feels himself being dragged across the ground. He then feels no pain later. Lin would then wake up in a hospital bed. He looked at himself, he is still a bird size dragon but the nurses would all look at him worried.

"You okay there sir" one of them asked until Pearl soon came in and sit beside Lin. She looked and then hugged him. She said to him "You are safe now but Andrio's dead"

Lin looked the other way and started to cry. His good friend was gone. Another feeling went in him, that feeling was hatred and anger. He got up and stormed outside. He was in a secluded part of the amazon. Pearl followed him and told him something that to add to his hatred "Apollo was part of the WA the entire time"

Lin would then punch the ground sending a powerful shockwave across the area. Soldiers look at Lin as he morphs back into his dragon form (basically a shiny Latios), with glowing red eyes before changing back and kneeling down sobbing. One bird claim the lives of his own squad prematurely, Pearl was next to him holding him. Her voice quickly soothes Lin "It's okay, they will pay"

Later, everyone had gone to sleep but only Lin is awake. He called all of his friends to meet him at a secret place. When Lin got there, Blu, Jewel, Nightfly, Alex, Lily, Tiago, Bia, Carla, along with their lovers are there around a campfire. Lin smiled and approached them. "I'm glad that you are all here today. I need your help"

Lin puts down a device and a hologram of a massive base appears. Lin points to the map with a plan "This is the main WA base of the amazon, Apollo is there with his entire Death Company and Nigel is there"

Alex would grumble at Lin's talking "Why are you so obsessed with getting Nigel?!" His voice tremble in anger. Everyone around was getting worried

Lin tried to say something but Alex cut him off "I refuse to help you in this stupid attack on your enemy base, you probably want us to help because you have no army. You're no super bird, You are a coward who hides behind troops in battle"

A bright flash engulfs the area and Alex receives a blow across his face and it launched him onto a tree as he slumps down a bit. He turned his head revealing two blade cuts on his cheeks and everyone saw Lin but he is not the Scarlet-Spix Hybrid anymore.


End file.
